More Mark and Wade love!
by kaley the vampire lover
Summary: just something i had floating around in my head! R/R rated cause im paranoid!
1. Chapter 1

"...and as always we'll see you in the next video! Bye-bye!" mark ended the recording with his wave and then told Bob and Wade good night and got off skype.

He spun in his chair and stood up taking the stairs two at a time he reached the kitchen in no time. Before he even said anything to the man in his kitchen he went and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.

"We could just tell Bob and stop doing this weird filming situation." The man exclaimed more than a little tipsy so he to grabbed some water.

"No Wade we've talked about this before, and we decided that it was a bad idea." Mark replied after drinking down half the bottle of water.

"Well maybe it's not such a bad idea anymore!" Wade countered with his back leaning against the counter sad to once again be having this argument.

"Wade no, we decided that this was just going to be ours. At least for a while!" Mark exclaimed turning swiftly to look at Wade.

The water bottle slipped from Wades hand, barely landing in the sink next to him.

"That was almost three years ago Mark! Don't you think we can trust them? Our colleagues? Our friends?" Wade asked a slightly hurt expression on his face.

Mark stopped, and carefully sat the bottle down on the table.

"What's going on Wade? This hasn't ever really been a problem before? Why now? Did something happen?" Mark asked with a concerned look.

Wade looked away from the look on Marks face and was wondering how to answer, when he was saved from having to answer by his computer dinging. He side stepped Mark and walked back over to the computer, there he saw a quick skype message.

"They want to know if you wanted to do more GTA tonight." Wade said looking over his should to look at mark.

"Yeah, Yeah sounds good." Mark replied clearly not happy about the change in topic.

Wade quickly typed out a return message that told the sender to call on skype while set up was happening.

"uhmm she's gonna call in on my tablet while we get set up going I'll have my earbuds in so I won't be able to hear you just tap my shoulder when your set on your computer...or you know if you're gonna be up in the usual room and me down here...just hit the skype call." Wade said as he sat back down in his chair plugging in his earbuds into his tablet.

He never caught the hurt expression on Marks face as he answered the skype call. Mark turned and headed up the stairs slowly.

Wade sighed softly as he accepted the skype call.

{skype call: Wade _other person_ }

"Bonjour." He greeted softly to the person on the other side.

" _Hey, French huh? Would you mind if I stayed in English?"_ the person asked.

"Non, je ne les soins si vous parlez angluis si Sean pourrait vous regarder bizarre." Wade replied with a small smile to the only other person who meant something to him anymore.

" _He won't notice, he's still in the studio setting up. Are you two fighting again?"_ She looked at him with concern.

"Oui, nous nous battons a nouveau." Wade said with a grimace, his sister was always so smart.

" _Over telling people? Or something else?"_ She asked, looking at him trying to gage his emotions.

"Non, non pas vraument...je suppose...son juste...je ne sais pas quai faire." Wade said was a sad look.

" _To do? About what? Him?"_ She asked carefully, she knew her brother could be volatile when it came to his boyfriend.

"Oui, il n'a meme semble se render compte que ca fait mal" He said, sniffling softly.

" _Would you like me to talk to him?"_ She asked, greatly concerned because it'd been years since her brother even began to tear up like this.

"Non...je souhaite juste qu'il avait rappele que sa fait trois ans environ une heure." Wade replied wiping his hand over his face, he knew by getting all teary eyed he was worrying Kaley, but it was hard not to be upset.

" _That ass forgot?! Tell him about mothers choice! Or even better fathers!"_ Kaley replied hotly.

"Non, non! Im pas lui parler ou Arthur mary, et je ne sais pas si il honnetement oubile. S'il vous plait ne pas l'appeler un ane."

" _He's lucky to have you, most others would have given up on him by now."_ Kaley said and she knew she was being slightly harsher than normal.

"Je sais, mais je l'aime. Donc je ne suis pas abandoner. Il a juste besoin d'etre en mesure de parler a d'autres...ou tu sais dire a quelqu'un!" Wade replied to his sisters statement starting to get annoyed that she was acting like their parents had, but still upset over the fight with Mark.

" _I know what you're thinking Wade and never ever think im going to act like they did! Ever! You got me brother? I act like this because im worried about and for you they did it because they're prejudiced jerks."_ Kaley said with a hard look, when her brother nodded and she was satisfied she moved onto happier thoughts.

" _Well this might make you happy."_ She said with a small smile.

"Ouais? Je pourrais utilizer quelques bonnes nouvelles." Wade replied with a small smile of his own, he didn't know why but when Kaley smiled he did to always without fail.

" _Sean got a table at indie-pop-con, so it'll only be a week or two until we can talk in-person."_ Kaley said smiling happily.

"Qui est vraiment fantastique! Tu m'as mangue." Wade replied happily.

" _I've missed you to! It sounds and looks like they're ready, behind you."_ Kaley said with a pointed glance.

"Je sais, il ne semble contrarie?" Wade asked softly.

" _Yeah he kind of does, oh and keep indie to yourself for a bit give Sean the chance to tell Mark ok? Alright see you on face cam, love you brother!"_ Kaley said with a soft smile.

"Merde, signifie que je ne peux etre fou. Bien que vous voyex dans une minute vous aimez soeur." Wade said smiling softly as he ended the skype call.

"Where set up when you're ready." Mark said quietly before turning around.

Wade stood quickly and grabbed Mark's hand.

"Now I think it's my turn to ask you what's wrong?" Wade said softly trying to gage the slightly shorter males emotions.

Mark just used his other hand to run his fingers threw his hair, while he sighed softly.

"I...just hate fighting with you is all, and over something so stupid as weather or not to tell other people? It's ridiculous!" Mark said frowning softly.

Wade looked off to the side for a second allowing a couple seconds of silence before he sighed, deciding that he was worn down. He looked to Mark.

"it is ridiculous...but the issue im having isn't the fact you wanna keep it quiet honestly we could never tell anyone besides Sean and my sister and I'd be happy." Here he paused a second and softly tugged Mark against him. "What I really really hate, is that we've been fighting more than normal...and im not sure if its stress from trying to get a back-log ready for indie or if after three years...were starting to vent or try to vent our issues to each other...and it's not working. I know it's not the greatest explanation but..." here he stopped again when Mark slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Shit three years...now I feel worse." Mark said gently pulling away.

"Don't. at least we spent and will spend today together, that's all that really matters." Wade said with a small smile.

Mark still wouldn't look at him, so Wade pulled him into another hug and then said softly.

"I think we've kept them waiting for a bit too long." Wade said as he started to gently pull away.

"Don't go to the kitchen unless you're getting a drink." Mark said finally looking at him.

"My computer?" Wade asked softly.

"I think it's been long overdue to bring it up to the studio. So while you were talking with your sister I moved it all up there and got everything set up." Mark said with a smile of his own.

Wade stepped back over to Mark and gently pulled him into a gentle kiss. Both aware that they had to get upstairs to the studio.

"Come on we should get up there...we aren't the only ones with an anniversary today" Wade said as he gently grabbed Mark by the hand and led him upstairs.

As they entered into the studio, they both let loose a laugh. Both of their computers where dinging with skype messages. They walked over the computers and making sure their headphones where pugged in answered the individual skype messages and where immediately over whelmed with the yelling coming through from the other side. Mark looked at Wade and Wade glanced back at Mark, they shared a fond smile before they both whistled sharply.

"god damn it that's loud!/Merde my ears!" where the exclaimed reactions as Kaley and Sean turned from each other to look at them.

Mark and wade just laughed at the pair of them.

"Was the whistle really needed?" Kaley asked.

"yup it really was. Especially when you make me consider improving the soundproofing so our neighbors don't think there's a murder happening in here." Mark replied with a laugh.

"S'not our fault we like to be loud..." Sean said with a pout.

Kaley leaned over and gave Sean a small kiss and the pout just vanished.

"Alright so Gta was what the plan was right?" asked Wade deciding to get onto the reason they were all talking. 'not that we don't all talk anyways.'

"Haha yeah that was the pl...Grr." Kaley said as she looked at her phone.

"What's up?" Mark asked her.

"Wade shut your phone off alright, im shutting mine off now, and if you don't your phone will be ringing none stop." Kaley said as she, glaring at her phone, pulled the battery out.

"Oh is it time again for another racist rant from father?" Wade asked Kaley as he tried to find his phone.

"uhm not think more mothers 'well you know I want you happy but, couldn't you be happy with someone who has an "actual job" speech. It's like you do know that I have the same job and its actually very well paying." Kaley said as she stood up to put her phone and battery on the side table.

"Hey, do you mind putting mine on the charger?" Sean asked turning to look at her.

Mark passed Wade his phone as he stood to look downstairs, meanwhile Kaley was sitting back down after plugging in Sean's phone.

"No, no Kaley you know what im gonna leave it on im gonna mute my skype though so you guys can hear me but I can't hear you." Wade said with a small smirk.

"Oh no, don't Wade no! I haven't even gone that mad!" Kaley said with a small half frown.

"What?" Sean asked while Mark looked confused.

"Haha, maybe it's time that that is exposed Kaley." Wade said.

"Not the anger!" Kaley said as she had a hard time keeping the frown as it fought with a laugh.

"Oh, yes. Word of warning to you guys who don't...but me and Kaley have the worst tempers ever especially when it comes to our parents. Oh! Show time!" Wade said as he answered the call and put it on speaker, after muting his skype audio.

{phone call: wade/ _mother_ }

"Hello, mother." Wade said with a cold look.

" _Wade, how pleasant, you answered for once. Unlike your...sister."_ his mother replied in a cold hard tone.

"I don't blame her, if I didn't know for a fact, you'd continue to call and interrupt my work among other things, I wouldn't have answered either. Now due me the ONLY favor you have ever done and tell us what you want. I have more important things to do then speak to you." Wade said.

Mark and Sean where giving him an odd look while Kaley was talking obviously explaining the 'anger'.

" _Well that was rather rude, hmm"_ his mother replied.

"Yes well like I said I don't have time to speak with unpleasant people." Wade said.

" _Well, I wanted to tell you that uncle Martin died, and I was wondering if you were going to go the will reading at lease."_ His mother commented back.

"Possibly, if im politely told the date, time and location of the reading. Then again maybe not, who knows." Wade replied.

" _You could be polite yourself young man! I understand we had a minor argument and your upset but there's really no reason to act like a petulant child."_ His mother told him.

"I don't think you understand, mother quite why we left." Wade replied eyes hard and voice going icy.

" _Oh, and why is that because I wasn't happy about your choices?"_ his mother commented.

"No, actually we left because you not only insulted our choices, you belittled our jobs and not only that but you had the absolute audacity to throw us out because of us not bowing to your command. So how about this. You and father can stuff it. Im done dealing with your crap. So you know what tell uncle Martins lawyer he can find me if I got anything im not coming the less time I have to deal with the derogatory comments and the insults the better." Wade said back, growling and voice vicious.

" _That internet thing isn't a real job Wade no matter how much you try to convince me or yourself it is, it's not, and frankly if you both had simply chosen Americans..."_ his mother began only to be interrupted.

"You might just want to shut your mouth mother." Wade said in an eerily calm voice.

On the screen you could see the chair where Kaley had sat was empty and Sean was saying something to Mark before he left to.

" _Really what are you going to do? You know it's true. You both chose horribly. Non-Americans how disgraceful."_ His mother commented obviously not understanding.

"Mother, I'll start with the small issue before I really rip into the issues. First that "internet thing" as you call it nets me about two million maybe two-point-five million a year. So yes it is a real job. On to the important part." He paused a second to take a deep breath.

"Mark. Is. American. He was born and raised in America. Frankly speaking Sean is one of the nicest non-Americans I've ever met. The fact that you're so small minded as to not see the facts for what they are is sad and pathetic. You play nice and sweet, but really your just a homophobic racist, who kicked her own children out when they wouldn't fold under pressure. Oh and frankly I already told Arthur and Mary that no there was no hope, that you two were just being dicks. So don't think your little plot will work." Wade said with a snarled look on his face and heat and anger in his voice.

Wade could just hear the yelling threw Marks headphones that he had pulled off at some point. Wade took that moment to give him a reassuring look.

" _Hmm what do you know? I bet you he's using you."_ His mother replied.

"As of this moment your no longer my mother, Susanna, I have no parents as far as im concerned, make sure to tell Maxwell that. You've gone too far this time, and frankly im all done with you and your shit. Delete my number forget my name and leave me the hell alone." Wade said, then ended the call, pulling the battery out at the same time.

He dropped the phone and battery into the desk drawer then looked to Mark.

"That's...the anger that's what it really looks like. Im sorry Mark, im sorry you had to hear and see that in that manner." Wade said.

"No, that's...that's fine. Are you alright? I mean...I know you're not but...it's..."Mark was interrupted by a small snort from Wade.

"Im fine, Mark. I made my peace with not really having parents when they threw us out. This was just the last straw for me to actually say it, that's all. Honestly im more worried for you. That was rude as fuck for her to say." Wade said with a concerned look.

"Im fine, really I am...I just..." Mark started, then broke off part way through.

"It's ok Mark, im really sorry you had to hear that. I shouldn't have put that on speaker." Wade said looking down at the floor.

"Im glad you did, that's not the first time you've heard that is it?" Mark asked.

"No, it's not, it's actually sad how much I've heard that. What do you wanna know about the past conversations? I know you have questions...but be warned the answers won't be nice." Wade said still with his eyes averted.

"How...how long?" Mark asked.

"How long what? Did I deal with having to hear them spew shit about you the whole first year we met? Or about how when I told them they called you every insult under the sun? how about how Kaley had to drag me out of the house so I didn't beat them senseless? Or how long have I been keeping things from you about them?" Wade asked softly not wanting to upset Mark, but he was starting to tear up again.

"Wade...there dicks forget them. They aren't worth it." Mark said as he pulled Wade over to cuddle closer to him, he gently ran his hands threw Wades hair and then ran his thumb over Wades face to collect the few tears that had escaped.

"Im not upset because of them. Im upset...because I...I don't like hearing nasty comments about you. It's painful..." Wade said, leaning against Mark.

Mark stood up with Wade and walked over to the couch, softly pushing him onto the cushions, he walked back over and moved the desk in front of the couch. Then sat down next to him.

"Wade...im fine! Really im sure that was one of the more calm comments...don't be upset about me today I am fine. Do you know why?" Mark said as he pulled wade closer.

"Why?" Wade asked.

"Because I have you, and today is three years so nothing can spoil it for me." Mark said as he leaned over and softly kissed Wade.

They had just split when they noticed that Sean and Kaley where back. They both grabbed their headphones and Wade un-muted his skype.

"That bitch!" Kaley said with a glare.

"it's handled. Trust me im just as upset as you are...just leave it for now alright?" Wade asked calmly.

"Fine but I can't promise next time I see her I won't knock her block!" Kaley said.

"That won't do any of us any good Kaley plan and simple. Your my sister and Im telling you honestly, if I could I would let you, but I cant." Wade said.

Kaley sighed softly.

"I know your right...it doesn't fucking help though! Wade we dealt with it for forever and now that we're happy and out of there they're still trying there dandiest to hurt us..." Kaley said throwing her hands over her mouth.

Wade froze. Mark and Sean where looking between the two of them.

"Kaley!" Wade exclaimed when he could talk again.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to! Just...with everything!" Kaley exclaimed.

"Its fine. It was bound to come out anyways, after all it's been three years." Wade said with a sigh as he looked down to the floor.

"there's a lot you don't know about our history, Sean im sure Kaley will explain to you. Mark I'll explain later as well. We really should work on the collaborations...though maybe with how tonight went maybe some Gmod, prop hunt or murder instead of Gta." Wade said.

Kaley quickly agreed, Mark and Sean where still giving their respective twin a hard look. So Kaley sighed.

"Wade...I don't think there gonna let us just go and play games after that slip." Kaley said, looking at her brother.

"Well I don't know about you but if were gonna talk about that tonight right now, imma need something a little stronger than the beer I've been drinking." Wade said with a look that clearly said he didn't want to talk about it.

It took a couple minutes of just straight silence before Wade stood up.

"Where are you going?" asked Mark, he was still worried for Wade after the phone call.

"Like I said, if where gonna talk about this tonight im gonna need something stronger then beer." Wade said looking back at Mark.

"Heh, uh same." Kaley said, also getting up.

They had all by that point unplugged the headphones. Both of them walked out of their respective rooms. Mark turned to look at Sean.

"If it's bad enough Kaley is drinking something stronger then beer...well neither one of us are gonna be too happy." Sean said looking at Mark.

"No, no I don't think we will be. But all we can do really, is be there for them when they tell us." Mark said.

"So, want some good news before the inevitable?" Sean asked carefully.

"Sure. What's up?" Mark replied, as he listened carefully for the footsteps on the stairs.

"Take a look at this!" Sean said with all the exuberance of a five year old sugar addict.

In Sean's hands where two exhibitor passes for indie-pop-con.

"That's awesome! So we'll see you both in a week? Or is it closer to two weeks?" Mark said happily.

"uhmm it's in ten days so a week and a half away. We are gonna fly out about a day early though." Sean said as he laid the passes back in his desk drawer.

Mark heard a crash downstairs.

"Shit, I'll be right back!" Mark called as he jumped up and ran out of the studio.

Mark took the stairs two at a time, and made it to the kitchen in record time.

"Shit shit shit! That's not good." Wade muttered as he held his hands under the water.

"What happened? Are you ok?" Mark asked almost too fast to understand.

Mark made his way over and saw what had made the crashing noise, a bottle of bourbon...the only bottle of bourbon in the house was shattered across the entirety of the kitchen floor. Mark navigated his way over to Wade and looked at his hand. There where what appeared to be four deep cuts and a half dozen or more scrapes and scratches across his hands.

"Oh shit Wade!" Mark exclaimed.

"I know it. It probably looks worse than it is. Could you actually go grab the first aid kit please?" Wade said with a grimace as he tried to carefully remove the couple pieces glass that were still in his hand.

Mark made his way back upstairs to grab the first aid kit from the upstairs bathroom. After he grabbed it he poked his head into the studio intending to tell Sean what happened but noticed he was gone. So mark quickly made his way back down the stairs.

When Mark got back downstairs he made his way carefully back to Wade's side, where he grabbed Wades wrists and turned him so Mark could see his hands.

"This is going to hurt Wade...I'll be gentle but I have to clean them so they don't get infected." Mark said, giving Wade a warning

"I know, I know just do it." Wade said.

Mark grabbed the antiseptic with a small snort-laugh kind of thing, and started to carefully pour it on Wades hands. Wade only grimaced when the cleaner hit the open cutes.

"What where you laughing about Mark?" Wade asked when Mark turned to pick up the bandages.

"Antiseptic." Mark said simply, he got a snort from Wade when he understood.

"That's great." Wade said, as Mark turned back to him.

"Can I ask how this happened? We keep the bourbon up high but that's high for me not really for you..."Mark said as he gently wrapped up Wades hands.

"Yeah, well my hands were shaking and I tried to catch it...and you see the results." Wade said looking over to where the bottle lay broken on the kitchen floor.

"Well you should have just let it fall...then your hands wouldn't be all cut up like this, but it'll be ok." Mark said as he finished wrapping the bandages around Wades hands.

Wade sighed, he knew Mark was right, but he didn't want to let the bottle smash.

"Yeah. I probably should have." Wade said still not looking at mark.

"Hey, hey hey. None of that now. I know the bottle was important but not nearly as important as you. If something like that happens again let it fall ok?" Mark said gently as he softly turned Wade to face him.

"I know that really I do but...that is...or I guess was so important! I just...I couldn't let it smash without trying to save it." Wade said as he looked at Mark for the first time in a little while.

"Wade I don't think you really understand what im saying here." Mark said with a sigh.

"Then what are you saying Mark?" Wade asked softly.

"I'm saying, that I would trade ALL of the material things that we have accumulated, because yes I love them and I do, but I love you more. So if it means that you are safe and not injured then I will gladly trade all the materialistic items we have and live in a box under a bridge somewhere as long as I have you and you are safe." Mark said looking directly into Wades eyes.

"Mark..." Wade said quietly then pulled mark against him for a hug.

Mark pulled back after a couple minutes but only far enough to lay a kiss upon Wades lips, softly and gently.

"We should, uh, probably head back upstairs." Wade said softly not really wanting to move.

"You go, im going to clean this up a bit down here first. I'll be up in just a few minutes don't worry." Mark said softly as he pulled back.

"just be carefully ok?" Wade said as he took a stepped to the threshold of the kitchen.

"I will be, go on hahaha." Mark said with a smile and a small laugh.

Wade just shook his head with a laugh, and headed up the stairs, back to the studio. When he got there he also noticed that no one was there. He did the only logical thing.

"HEY, YOU TWO SHOULD STOP MAKING OUT, AND COME BACK!" Wade called loudly into the microphone closest to where he was standing.

There was a shout from another room of the house and both Kaley and Sean came back into the room, flushed red.

"Was there really a need to scream like that? And where's Mark?" Kaley asked as they sat down.

"Yup it sure was! Marks downstairs, there was a minor accident nothing serious, but he wouldn't let me stay and help" Wade said with a small smile.

"What kind of accident?" Sean asked.

Instead of answering out loud Wade just held up his hands.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" Kaley yelled.

"I was getting the bourbon and it fell...and I tried to catch it." Wade said sheepishly.

"Not the brightest thing to do, but let me guess the only bottle of bourbon in your house is the engraved one that you got for your first anniversary huh?" Sean said, as he laid his hand on Kaley's shoulder to try and calm her down a little.

"Yeah, it was." Wade said as he looked over towards the door.

It was quiet for a minute, until Mark came in.

"There all cleaned up!" Mark said with a small smile.

Mark came over and sat down next to Wade.

"So do you two really want to know about our shitty childhood?" Kaley said softly.

It was then that Mark and Wade both noticed that Kaley and Sean had moved with the computers over to the bed, where much like Mark and Wade, they laid cuddled together.

"We only want to know what you two want to share with us." Mark said softly as pulled Wade closer against his side.

Wade sighed.

"Alright, what can we really tell you...I mean...we could tell you everything...but...I don't know about that" Wade said quietly.

"Uhmm, I mean our thirteenth and fourteenth birthdays are out automatically, unless you actually remember more than the wakeup call." Kaley said with a frown.

"I remember most of thirteenth, none of fourteenth." Wade said with a concentrated look on his face.

"Ok so fourteenth is out completely, well not really cause im sure there will be questions about that. But could you both wait until we finish talking please. Otherwise I doubt we'll be able to finish." Kaley said with a sigh.

"Alright it all started, well as long as I can remember I was probably when we were three that it really started..." wade started talking.

"...by the time we were ten it was daily beatings and most of the time unless we were at school, we didn't eat..." Kaley picked up the story.

"...good god it didn't get much better even after we met you Mark. That's the reason we didn't really want you coming over. That was what...when we were fifteen? Sixteen?" Wade took over, Mark nodded that it was at fifteen.

"That's right! Because for our sixteenth we snuck out and went to Marks! That's right I remember." Kaley said.

"Yeah that's right! Anyways yeah for our fifteenth..." Wade said picking the story back up.

"...Seventeen was...definitely not good." Kaley said.

"No it was not. Mark remember when I had the leg brace and Kaley had the cast on her arm? Yeah that was from our seventeenth birthday." Wade said. Kaley picked the story back up.

"Yeah honestly that year was the worst, honestly Mark, I think we have you to thank for still being here...in that year..." Kaley said talking about their worst year.

"...but then Eighteen and we were off to college and in the dorms." Wade said.

Both Sean and Mark looked like they wanted to find their parents and give them a little pay back. Almost simultaneously Mark and Sean pulled Kaley and Wade even closer to them.

"So should we even ask why you don't remember your fourteenth birthday? or would that just make us want to commit murder instead of just beat the shit out of them?" Mark asked quietly.

"For me it's because when I was tossed into the pool from my bedroom window...it probably would have been alright, had I been awake...as it is Im glad I have a brother." Kaley said with a small smile directed at her brother.

"As for me, probably from when that evening ex-father backed his car over me when he left for the store. Glad I have a sister who knew nine-one-one." Wade said returning the smile.

"Yup, gettin' those murderous thoughts!" Sean said. Mark nodded along with what Sean was saying.

"Don't, really Sean, we're away from them and we're truly happy. We just want to forget about that time and move on." Kaley said as she snuggled close.

"Yeah, don't worry about it, we don't let it darken our days anymore. We're happy as can be really. Don't even think about it anymore. We're happy and that's what matters." Wade said as he leaned into Marks hold even more.


	2. TRANSLATIONS!

Translations!

"Bonjour." Hello

"Non, je ne les soins si vous parlez angluis si Sean pourrait vous regarder bizarre." No, I don't care if you speak English, although Sean might look at you weird.

"Oui, nous nous battons a nouveau." Yes, we're fighting again

"Non, non pas vraument...je suppose...son juste...je ne sais pas quai faire." No, no not about that...i guess...i just...i don't know what to do

"Oui, il n'a meme semble se render compte que ca fait mal" he didn't seem to remember or even realize that it hurts

"Non...je souhaite juste qu'il avait rappele que sa fait trois ans environ une heure." No, I just wish he had remembered that it has been three years in about an hour.

"Non, non! Im pas lui parler ou Arthur mary, et je ne sais pas si il honnetement oubile. S'il vous plait ne pas l'appeler un ane." No! im not telling him about Arthur or mary! And I don't know if he even actually forgot. Please don't call him an ass.

"Je sais, mais je l'aime. Donc je ne suis pas abandoner. Il a juste besoin d'etre en mesure de parler a d'autres...ou tu sais dire a quelqu'un!" I know but I love him and im not going to abandon him! he just needs to learn to talk to somebody or you know! Tell somebody!

"Ouais? Je pourrais utilizer quelques bonnes nouvelles." Yeah? I could use some good news

"Qui est vraiment fantastique! Tu m'as mangue." Wow! That really is fantastic! Ive missed you!

"Je sais, il ne semble contrarie?" I know it is, dose he look upset?

"Merde, signifie que je ne peux etre fou. Bien que vous voyex dans une minute vous aimez soeur." Shit, Means I cant be mad. Alright ill see you in a minute love you to sister


	3. Chapter 3AN

A/N I don't own the people in this story except for my oc kaley! This is the only A/N for the story! This story may not be updated fast same with the others but it will never be abandoned completely! I do have other things im working on right now and my stories kind of have taken a back seat to my newest ambition! Thank fully my newest ambition does afford me more time to write however babysitting threw out the week does not give me the energy to write. Alright guys much love to you all and this is not the only story going up today yay!


End file.
